CVC: Collision, Vengeance, Capture (The Switching Ones)
CVC: Collision, Vengeance, Capture (The Switching Ones) is an unreleased fourth series of Chapter I. Plot Synopsis The series starts while Ridgeline finally met his lost brother City, After of that, Ridgeline, City & Civic planning about some conversation but while they are walking to that place. A hammer swings up in their back Ridgeline saw it and he shouts to dodge the incoming hammer to them. City dodges, but Civic did not. Civic been hit and Cruiser X approaches at the back to return and abducted Civic. Ridgeline wants to prevent it but EvereX makes an projectile walls to prevent Ridgeline & City's abilities to let Cruiser X escapes and also the abducted Civic, Ridgeline apologies to City but instead disappointing the planning conversation turns to re-assault The Exzylum. City wants to return his bestfriend as soon as possible they can do. In a flashback, Ridgeline and City are running at their town under attacked. City approach a safe place so he quickly runs to that but Ridgeline lost and still finding some place to escape. Back on the conversation between them, City explains to Ridgeline about (The CVC Slash)Civic's ultimate which has a biggest advantage to executed all The Exzylum, It can only do just to take a lot of damage to target been swing up before the C-vissorblade return to Civic. but before they leave, City warns his team just to stay and don't ever follow them. "If the cousins (G. Eagle & G. Corolla) did, We also did what we did. City & Ridgeline start to leave and find The Exzylum hideout. While they are traveling, Ch3r approach in their front telling that if they want to executed Cruiser X. Find the "Hiatus" first. Ridgeline wonders that why Ch3r knows all about The Exzylum but Ch3r defenses and say that he is also been taken by The Exzylum. Ridgeline have no idea who is the "Hiatus". City finally found the hideout, Ridgeline thinks that it is not surely that Civic is in that hideout. Ridgeline fronts, when he enters EvereX creates again a projectile wall to make Cruiser X enters and rush to Ridgeline. City disintegrate the walls and strays an acid to defensed Ridgeline. Eclipse stuns City, but City is immune in stuns. Ridgeline runs to distract and to let City got Civic out. Ridgeline empowers his blades and throws in a different angles. EvereX can't ever build a projectile walls again. So Eclipse (Moon Rushed Form) fronts up Ridgeline to let EvereX cast an skills to him. Ridgeline spams poisonous blades but Eclipse still fighting on him. In a flashback, Ridgeline wokes up in destroyed town. He wants to find City but his both hands won't move. A person walks to him and say that it can only move if there is something can be attracted. He been rushed to the hospital to help him. Back in the battle, Eclipse skilled Ridgeline called "Moon Shield Absorption 2.0" that Ridgeline sucking out into the center and seconds, He been blast out. Ridgeline can't think what's gonna be a thing to counter them. As again, he recall when he used agilities to Cruiser X he wins the battle. So he blink out at EvereX back and also in Eclipse. They both shut down. Ridgeline saw City is in trouble, He throws 20 electromagetic blades to Cruiser X but all of it dodges. City throws C-vissorblade to Civic, exactly Civic forms his ultimate (The CVC Slash) Cruiser X did not dodge the Civic's blade and City used a skill (Glacial Scattered Acids) to deal a lot of damage. When the blade return to Civic, Cruiser X bisected caused of his death. City & Civic quickly escapes before they been assaulted again. Ridgeline can expected that they do a lot of teamwork to beat them. Suddenly, Cruiser-X is being reincarnated by The Hiatus and when Cruiser-X get back on his feet he warned that "It is all gonna fall, It all ends here". Deaths (None) Trivia * This series is unreleased and the plot synopsis is only based in Ridgeline's article. * Cruiser-X is supposed to be die in this series but it has announced that he will die in the final series of Chapter I. Category:Chapter I